Help Me
by katielou1701
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of Abused, but a bit different. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Sam rushed into the staffroom. She was late, again. She really needed to be more organised. Sam saw Tom standing next to the sink; she could tell he was staring at her. She suddenly turned her head to face him, but he didn't look away he just looked her in the eye.

"Sam, where did you get those bruises from?" Tom asked still looking her in the eye, but she tore her gaze away and looked at the floor, then moved her gaze to her arm, trying to think of an excuse. Tom had noticed her delayed answer and had started to walk over to her. "Sam?" He said trying to push an answer out of her.

"I caught it" She stated simply and made a way for the door, but Tom caught hold of her arm. She looked at him tears in her eyes, Sam looked down at the place Tom had grabbed her arm then looked back up at him.

"On what?" He asked, he knew she was lying.

"A door?" She said, she sounded a little unsure "A door" She said more convincingly this time. She knew Tom knew she was lying, but she didn't give him time to say anything. Sam yanked her arm from his grasp and walked out the staffroom.

Tom knew something was wrong, she looked frightened; he was going to have to talk to her after work. It looked like someone had done this too her. He wished she would open up to him.

Sam shift had flown past and now all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. She would be safe there.

She walked out of the staffroom at a quickened pace, trying to get out of the E.D. as soon as possible. She made it outside before she heard someone shouting her name. Sam turned around and saw Tom running towards her.

"What?" She said harshly as he reached her. He looked her in the eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Tom asked her, he didn't expect her to say yes, but he was willing to give it a try.

"No" she said then started to walk off, but Tom walked along side her. "What do you want?!" She shouting turning round to him.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked her pulling her into a hug as he could see tears falling down her cheeks. "Has someone hurt you?" He said pushing her out in front of him and seeing her nod; when he did he pulled her back into a hug and rocked her back and forth. "Come on, I'll take you home and we can talk about it," he wasn't so much giving her the choice than telling her.

"Ok" She choked between sobs. Tom put his arm round her waste and she buried her head in his chest as they walked.

Once they'd reached Sam's apartment Tom sat Sam down in the sofa and started to talk to her.

"Sam is it ok if I check you over?" He asked her and she looked up at him for a moment, but finally gave in. "Ok, can you lay down for me" He asked her helping her lay down on the sofa, she was obviously in pain. He lifted her top up and saw the masses of bruises that covered her stomach. Next he looked at her arms she had rings around her wrists and he could also see a faint out line of what looked like someone's hands round her neck.

"Sam," He said then paused for a minute "I can see from all this bruising that someone has obviously attacked you, but these injuries are more consistent with… rape" He whispered the last word and he saw tears start to fall down her cheeks, he quickly pulled her up and embraced her in hug "Tell me what happened" He said suddenly….


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam walked down the darkened street, it was absolutely silent. She always found it a bit unnerving walking home this way, but nothing had ever happened before so she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She normally walked home with Tom, but they weren't on the same shift today. They had become very close lately, but they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend yet. They were just friends. She did like him though, but did he like her. _

_Sam was bought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her, she stopped, she turned around, but no one was there. Sam turned around and started walking again, her pace quicken. She could hear footsteps again and turned around. No one was there. She was nearly running now, her heart pounding inside her chest, she heard footsteps, but didn't turn around. 'It's just my imagination' she told herself, but she wasn't fooling anyone._

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to the ground. She hit the floor and she was faced with a man in a balaclava. He was quite tall and his eyes were black. He was pulling off her clothes and she was trying to push him off, but he was too strong for her. When she started to struggle he grabbed her by the hair, pulled her off the floor and slammed her head against the wall and then let her fall back onto the floor. He was punching her in the stomach and tearing her clothes._

_He had taken all her clothes off now and was pinning her wrists down on the ground. His knees were digging into her thighs._

_It was over in minutes, but too her it felt like hours. Then he left her there in the freezing cold, naked, shivering._

_After a while she realised she had to get home. She pushed herself up off the floor and reached for her clothes, she slowly and painfully got changed. It took at least ten minutes for her to pull her trousers and her coat on; she then pulled herself up off the floor and started to slow walk home._

_It took Sam half an hour to get home, her muscles were aching and her head was pounding, she found the spare key under her doormat as she hadn't found the one that was in her pocket. She got inside and went straight to her bedroom. She took her clothes off and put her pyjamas on. Then she through the clothes she had worn that day in the bin. After that she went straight to bed, and cried herself to bed. _

_The next day she went to work like nothing had happened. But it had, and she would never forget it._


End file.
